


Missed Connections

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [12]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Swearing, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Pit gets help from a kind stranger.But is he really a stranger?...
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Kudos: 4





	Missed Connections

He didn't know where he was.

Now that was some scary thought to have, in the middle of the night, and Pit would have panicked, had he not been so inebriated.

He had gone to see a long-awaited concert along with his friends, and they had convinced him to spend the rest of the night at a bar. He had been partying and drinking until his stomach had begged him for some ice cream.

That's when he had left, and taken a few turns, before he had somewhat belatedly realized the buildings looked unfamiliar to him.

Problem was, he had no idea where he had come from.

He hadn't meant to get wasted, and he was pretty sure he remembered, even in his current state, that he had sworn to himself and to his brother that he would stop drinking as much as his friends.

But, as it was, the party had swept him away yet again.

He didn't care much for being tipsy, and swaying on the sidewalk under the city lights. He was used to this, even though such a situation usually didn't occur on the regular, safe for some eventful summer nights.

After all, he was a model, and an internet celebrity, and while his popularity hadn't dwindled from scandals, as he was a rather funny and endearing drunk, he wasn't too fond of waking up and seeing his name trending because he had told everyone in a bar that they were “wonderful” and that he “loved them soooo much.”

But he usually had at least one of his buddies wandering with him. And walked in streets he could name.

This part of the city was entirely foreign to him, and worse, barely lit.

He heard a sound, and his brain almost failed to register it. He jumped in fright a few seconds late.

Anxiety was starting to build up. He needed to lie down. The ground looked inviting, if it wasn't for the stains on it.

Even drunk, he was aware of filth. That had got to count for something, right?

But he still felt anxious. He briefly wondered what he did whenever he felt anxious.

Without a second thought, he blurted out lyrics from a song he had heard during the concert. His voice was loud, but he didn't realize it. He swayed a little more on the sidewalk, doing some sidesteps and almost falling down from the loss of balance.

He had to gather himself, leaning against a wall, and once he did, he sang even louder, slurring the words, not having a care in the world.

He stayed there, his back against the wall, screaming more than singing the songs his mind played on repeat, sometimes mashing some of them together. He didn't register some of the building's windows lighting up.

A few minutes later, a man showed up in his peripheral vision. Pit almost did a double take, but didn't bother turning around, only lolling his head to the side.

“Whaddya want?” He asked innocently.

“For you to shut up?” The stranger snapped, his eyes gleaming with anger under a veil of exhaustion.

“Why?” Pit said before he fully took in the stranger's request.

“It's four in the morning. I'm exhausted. I'd very much like to sleep.”

Pit just threw his head back, wincing at the volume, and hummed in acknowledgement. “Mmmm'kay.”

He turned his head around and he fully took in the stranger. He was shorter than him, had piercing blue eyes, dark spiky and unruly hair, a hint of acne scars and oncoming wrinkles, and sported what looked liked a freshly shaven beard. He was pretty built, if a bit chubby, and was dressed in a blue shirt and black shorts, and wore a dark blue parka and sneakers.

Pit squinted his eyes at the guy. He seemed vaguely familiar. But he couldn't quite place him.

But he knew one thing: he was handsome. Some may even call him hot.

And Pit would be one of them.

“Sorry about...” He waved his hands in the air, intelligently.

The guy raised an eyebrow at him. It looked like it was his turn to scrutinize him. Pit saw the stranger's pupils widen, a look of recognition on his face, before it morphed into worry.

“It's... It's fine.” He said, his voice much softer now. “Hey, are you okay?”

Was he?

“Mmmm dunno man, I'm just... smashed?”

“Smashed.” The guy repeated, slightly bemused.

“Yeah.” He breathed. “Also I want ice cream. And I think I'm lost?”

“You want ice- wait, you don't know where you are?”

Pit shook his head, regretting it immediately. “Uh-uh. No clue.” He let out a breath as he threw his head back. "Kinda lowkey freaking out. I think."

The handsome guy looked even more worried now, a frown on his face.

“Aw c'mon, don't give me that look. You're too good-looking for frowns.” Pit smiled, trying to flirt even though his breath was probably laced with alcohol and he was slurring his words a bit. "Though there's something hot about it, not gonna lie. Like damn."

The guy gave him a comical look, and snorted.

Oh gods, he could have shot an arrow right through Pit's heart, and the effect would have been the same.

“Shit, you're cute.” He breathed, and the guy smiled shyly, an adorable blush on his cheeks.

“Alright...” The handsome guy sighed. “I guess I can't leave a pretty face like you on his own.”

Pit's heart skipped a beat, and he felt his ears growing hot. He had never managed to successfully flirt with anyone while drunk. Maybe he was improving?

“'Guess not.” He winked.

The guy didn't say anything more, and reached for his hand. It was warm. Pit held on tight.

“My car's over there. Do you think you can guide me to where you're staying at if I drive you to the center of the city?”

Pit thought long and hard about it as he followed the guy, only tripping once and twice on the way, and figured that, if he had been able to do that for all the other times he had found himself in that situation, this time wouldn't be any different.

The only notable difference would be that a handsome stanger would be driving him around. He could live with that. Definitely.

“I think I can.”

“Perfect then.” The handsome guy opened the passenger door to his car, leading Pit in.

For the first time, Pit realized how cold he had been, because the inside of the car was incredibly warm.

He felt himself almost lulled to sleep, only slightly jolted awake when the stranger slid into the driver's seat and turned the ignition on.

While they made their way to the center of town, Pit gradually remembered where to go.

At the first stoplight, he pointed to a nearby street.

“Over there!”

The handsome guy followed his instructions, and the ones after that, and while he drove them, he made idle chitchat to kept Pit half-awake.

“So, what brought you here?”

“Uh?” Pit slurred out, a bit out of it.

“I mean, why were you singing, drunk, in a street you didn't know?”

“Oh!" Pit sat up right, as much as he could. "I had some fun at a concert, and then went to a bar with my buds and stuff...”

The man made a noise of acknowledgement, as he stopped to let a group of friends cross the street.

“What kind of concert?”

“Oh, you know... the Mascots?”

“Ah, that explains the songs you were belting out then.” The handsome guy smirked, looking in the rearview mirror to check for any cars behind them as he took another turn.

“Hey! Those are good songs!” Pit protested.

The handsome guy chuckled. “Usually. When they're sang, not screeched out by a drunken guy in the dead of the night.”

Pit gasped in offense, and sulked. The guy lightly poked at his shoulder.

“Come on now, I'm sure you have a lovely singing voice when sober.”

Pit huffed. “Ya know what? I do!” Then he snapped his head up. “Turn left!”

The guy chuckled again, as he signaled and turned into yet another street.

“So, do you have a name, or do I have to keep calling you pretty face?”

Pit's heart fluttered, and he smiled. “It's Pit. But you can still call me pretty face, handsome guy.”

“Cool. My name's Rock.” The guy-Rock's smile widened, a twinkle in his eyes. Had he been sober, Pit would have been a bit weirded out at how happy learning his name had made this total stranger feel.

Instead he picked up on his name, strangely feeling like he wanted to scream out in joy himself. Weird. “Uh. Rock. Cool name.”

“Thanks. Pit is pretty cute.”

They kept talking about little things, and flirting, until they reached their destination.

“You live next to an ice cream parlor?” Rock asked, a bit doubtful.

Pit shook his head, giggling. “No, I told you, I just want some ice cream!”

“... it's nearly 4:30AM. And you want to buy ice cream from a store that opens at 8AM?”

“Yeah?” In his state, Pit failed to understand the problem.

The guy laughed out loud, and Pit laughed too.

“Oh, you really are something... but I can't just leave you to wait more than three hours out in the cold.” Rock turned to him, his eyes looking him up and down, amused. “Come on, play fair with me. I just want to bring you home safe.”

Pit felt warm all over at the softness of his tone, and his heart beat a bit faster.

“R-right. Okay. Home.”

“Where you live. Or stay at?” Rock tried to help.

“Yes! Home. I live here, in this city...” He snapped his fingers. “Ah-ah! I know where I live!”

Rock shook his head in fondness.

“Can you guide me there, then? For real this time?”

“Absolutely!”

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence, and this time, they arrived at the building Pit had been living in for the better part of two years.

“Home sweet home!” He cheered as he raised his hands in the air. He went to unbuckle his belt, but Rock put his hand on his before he could.

“Um... could I... accompany you? Just to make sure you don't trip on the way or something?”

Pit's hazy mind saw no problems with this, so he guided Rock to the entrance of the building, fumbling with his keys that he had miraculously not misplaced for once, and took the elevator to his floor.

“Nice place.” Rock commented when they were in the corridor.

“I know, and pretty cheap too, 'spite the looks.”

They reached his door, and Pit heaved out a sigh that became a yawn, putting his forehead on the frame as he felt a wave of nausea coming up.

“Uuuugh... I really, really gotta stop letting my friends drag me into those insane parties...” He whined.

“There, there?” Rock tried to comfort him, tapping softly on his back. “You sure you'll be alright?”

Pit shot up, almost knocking Rock in the process.

“Yeah, yeah... wont be my first hangover... hopefully the last...” He mumbled the last words as he finally managed to put his key in the keyhole, letting out a happy “whoop” as the door opened.

He turned around to face the stranger who had helped him out of the blue. He still felt incredibly familiar, but Pit still had no idea why.

“Well, uh, thanks? For helping me?”

“No problem, Pit.”

The way Rock said his name seemed to hold some weight, and his fond stare, and his soft smile, and his sweet scent, and the alcohol in Pit's system all mixed together.

He took a few steps forward, and planted a kiss on Rock's lips.

It was over as soon as it started, but it left Pit with a rapidly beating heart, and a happy, tingly feeling from his head to his toes. One he swore he had never felt before, no matter how many people he had kissed.

And that previous feeling of familiarity had been amplified, to the point where Pit felt his body trembling.

But he was much too out of it to mull it over.

“Goodnight?” He said, half-noticing that Rock was frozen on the spot, his face incredibly red.

“R-right. Goodnight. T-take care.” He looked almost thrilled, and a bit confused, as if he couldn't believe that the kiss had really happened. “See you?”

Pit smiled, and yawned again. “Ya. See you, handsome.”

He waved him goodbye, locked the door, went to the bathroom, barely registered Rock's car driving off the parking lot, and let himself fall flat onto his couch, where he let sleep overtake him, dreaming of handsome strangers kissing him senseless well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never write a fanfic while sleep deprived.  
>  _so many things I had to fix ;v;_
> 
> Anyway, since I wrote this a month ago, while both stressed and half-asleep, I'm not exactly... fond of this one? So it'll probably be sitting near the bottom of my priority list updates-wise.  
> Much like some of my other fics, I just posted the first chapter since it was mostly done, and it felt like a waste otherwise.
> 
> Still, if you liked it, then good on you, and I'm glad you did! ^^ (And sorry should I take time to update it...)


End file.
